


Behind the Mask

by GhostyCookie



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyCookie/pseuds/GhostyCookie





	Behind the Mask

Spending time on his own without the train and it’s crew was quiet. It usually was without the mess that was on board. Fighting with the oni, arguing with the dragon, at least the bear was good company. Don’t even think about getting started about the two birds.

But it was nice to get away from them for awhile. Not even to flirt. Just to be alone and relax in the quiet city lights of night. Hardly anyone was out this late. He wasn’t even possessing Ryoutaro this time. He was simply out walking on his own as he waited for a friend.

Resting his back against one of the buildings a soft chuckle escaped his lips as he kept himself hidden in the shadows.

It was so quiet and lonely out tonight.

It was a blessing to be in such darkness.

Even as a familiar face walked up to him; the darkness covered his facial features and let his voice be the only judge of what he was thinking.

“Urataros, thanks again for walking with me. I’m done shopping. Let’s go back to the train.“

A nod of his head and he answered quite calm as ever. “Of course, let’s be on our way then. You didn’t buy too much this time did you~?” He teased with another chuckle.

“No I promised I wouldn’t.”

“Then let’s go before we miss our chance for this hour.”

Putting an arm around them he lead the way.

If only they could see past his mask.

If only someone could see the tears that streamed down his face.


End file.
